SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Phagocytes Gordon Research Conference (GRC) has been in existence since 1981 and the 19th GRC on Phagocytes will be held June 11-16, 2017 at Waterville Valley Conference Center, Waterville Valley, New Hampshire. Phagocytes are defined by their ability to ingest other cells/particles and include neutrophils, monocyte/macrophages and dendritic cells. These cells play a central role in innate and adaptive immunity. However, it is now apparent the these cells are also critical for maintaining tissue homeostasis, and when thrown out of balance their activities can cause pathological changes that contribute to some of the most prevalent diseases seen globally, including chronic inflammatory diseases such as atherosclerosis and diabetes. The theme of the 2017 Phagocytes GRC is ?The Yin and Yang of Phagocytes: Regulators of Human Health and Disease? and it will be a forum for in depth discussions of the most recent discoveries in phagocyte biology. The meeting will highlight the latest advances in our understanding of inflammation and its resolution, host-pathogen interactions with insight into the mechanisms of infectious disease, elucidating critical underlying mechanisms of phagocyte function in obesity, HIV mediated neuropathies and in cancer. The translational value and the development of new therapies for phagocyte related diseases will also be discussed. The conference draws from a world-wide group of scientists with diverse backgrounds in cell biology, molecular genetics, microbiology, immunology, bioengineering, and clinical medicine. The meeting has consistently been an important venue for disseminating information and facilitating communication between investigators studying different facets of phagocyte function, and also provides a general educational forum for trainees and young investigators. Over 150 scientists attended the previous GRC in 2015 and we expect equal or greater numbers for the 2017 GRC. In 2015, approximately 45% of the past attendees were women and more than 50% were graduate students or postdoctoral fellows and 25% of the attendees had speaking opportunities. The program planned for the 2017 GRC includes nine sessions, chaired by discussion leaders who are experts in the field, where 25 invited speakers will present their latest and most exciting unpublished findings. In keeping with tradition, we also plan to select 12 junior scientists to present short talks based on submitted abstracts. In addition to oral presentations, we expect 100 posters to be displayed at the meeting. To further promote the participation and professional development of students and postdoctoral fellows, the 2017 Conference will incorporate a Gordon Graduate Research Seminar (GRS) immediately prior to the start of the GRC (June 10-11) that is organized by trainees. This multifaceted program will provide opportunities for participation of scientists at all levels and is designed to promote the participation of junior investigators, postdoctoral trainees and new investigators to the field. In addition, the Phagocytes GRC and GRS meetings should promote information transfer and collaborations that will drive the discovery of novel therapeutic targets.